ogamefandomcom-20200223-history
Impulse Drive
The Impulse Drive is a technology that allows the construction of Heavy Fighters, Cruisers, Colony Ships, and Bombers. In addition, all ships that use the Impulse Drive will have their Base Speed increased by 20% for every level of the Impulse Drive technology. In addition to increasing the maximum speed of the appropriate ships, increasing the levels of any drive technology can reduce fuel consumption in one of two ways: First, as the maximum speed increases due to the increase in drive technology, a player could reduce the speed of any fleet that has been affected by the improvement of said drive technology, and thus achieve the same flight in the same amount of time with a decreased consumption of Deuterium. For example, a Small Cargo ship would consume less Deuterium when travelling at 90% maximum speed after obtaining a level 10 Combustion Drive when compared to that of the same Small Cargo ship, on the same flight, travelling at 100% maximum speed using a level 8 Combustion Drive instead (200% - (200% * 0.1) = 180% speed, level 8 combustion drive). Second, when a type of ship has had its speed limited by the inclusion of slower ships of a different type in the same fleet, the ships not flying at their normal speed will consume less fuel due to the increase in fuel efficiency from the appropriate improved drive technologies. For example, using Light Fighters in a fleet with a Death Star will automatically decrease the speed of the Light Fighters, and thus the Light Fighters will benefit from a decreased fuel consumption with every advancement to the Combustion Drive technology. After upgrading to level 5 of the Impulse Drive, the base speed of Small Cargo ships double and they henceforth proceed to use the Impulse Drive instead of the Combustion Drive when calculating speed and fuel efficiency. After upgrading to level 17 of the Impulse Drive, the base speed of Recycler ships double and they henceforth proceed to use the Impulse Drive instead of the Combustion Drive when calculating speed and fuel efficiency. After upgrading to level 8 of the Hyperspace Drive, the base speed of the Bomber increases and will henceforth proceed to use the Hyperspace Drive instead of the Impulse Drive when calculating speed and fuel efficiency. The maximum range of Interplanetary Missiles are also dependent on the level of the Impulse Drive technology. Description The impulse drive is essentially an augmented fusion rocket, usually consisting of a fusion reactor,an accelerator-generator, a driver coil assembly and a vectored thrust nozzle to direct the plasma exhaust. The fusion reaction generates a highly energized plasma. This plasma, ("electro-plasma") can be employed for propulsion, or can be diverted through the EPS to the power transfer grid, via EPS conduits, so as to supply other systems. The accelerated plasma is passed through the driver coils, thereby generating a subspace field which improves the propulsive effect. With each level of the Impulse Drive developed, the speed of bombers, cruisers, heavy fighters, and colony ships are increased by 20% of the base value. Interplanetary missiles also travel farther with each level. Requirements *Research Lab (Level 2) *Energy Technology (Level 1) Prerequisite For *Interplanetary Missile (Level 1) *Heavy Fighter (Level 2) *Colony Ship (Level 3) *Astrophysics (Level 3) *Cruiser (Level 4) *Small Cargo Ship Upgrade (Level 5) *Bomber (Level 6) Level Table See also Category:Technologies